Butterfly
by Min Zucker
Summary: Kau yang begitu indah membuatku takut. Aku takut jika aku menyentuhmu kau akan terbang menjauh. Jadi, maukah kau tetap tinggal? SoonHoon. (sad)romance, lil bit angst. Oneshoot.


_© crownacre, 2015_

 **BUTTERFLY  
** _"Aku takut jika ini terlewati kau akan menghilang."_

 _ **Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon**_

(sad)romance, lil bit angst | T rated | oneshoot

Soonyoung tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan seorang lelaki dengan tubuh mungil yang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolahnya. Orang itu terlihat begitu manis saat memainkan ekspresi antara bingung dan mencari ide untuk membuat sebuah musik lewat gitar yang ada di pangkuannya. Saat angin tiba-tiba berhembus dan meniup rambut jingga orang yang diperhatikan, senyuman Soonyoung jadi makin lebar melihat keindahan itu.

Selalu begini, apa yang Soonyoung lakukan adalah memperhatikan lelaki manis itu dari jauh tanpa berani mendekatinya. Bukan karena dia payah, dia hanya merasa malu harus mendekati orang yang selama ini ia kagumi, yang menarik hatinya sejak ia tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah bersama teman-temannya menampilkan lagu buatannya. Orang itu tidak sendiri, ada empat temannya yang lain, tapi di mata Soonyoung hari itu… _Lee Jihoon adalah yang terindah_.

"Kau seharusnya lebih berani," seseorang mengatakan itu pada Soonyoung saat menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, mengingatkannya agar tidak hanya mememndam perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi Soonyoung menolak, ia tidak berniat lebih dekat dengan si Jihoon itu karena dirinya tidak akan siap. Dirinya tidak akan memiliki kekuatan untuk mendekati Jihoon karena Jihoon sangatlah indah layaknya kupu-kupu. Soonyoung takut Jihoon terbang menjauh saat dirinya mendekat dan mencoba meraih tangannya.

Lee Jihoon sendiri memang lumayan terkenal di sekolahnya, ia adalah sang ahli musik dengan kemampuan bernanyi, menari, dan rap. Ia begitu manis dengan senyum seperti anak lugu dan begitu angkuh dengan rahang tegas yang sering terlihat terangkat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aura manis dan angkuh yang bercampur menjadi satu lebih dari yang Jihoon lakukan. Banyak yang menyukainya, tapi belum banyak yang berani mendekatinya. Ia terkenal dengan wajah dan tubuh yang begitu lembut dan akan meminta maaf pada daun kering yang terinjak, namun nyatanya ia siap mengayunkan gitarnya pada siapapun jika orang itu mengusiknya.

Soonyoung tidak pernah merasa ia pantas mendekati Jihoon karena ia tahu, Jihoon tidak akan memandangnya. Karena ada hal yang menjadi kekurangan Jihoon. Dia adalah seseorang yang angkuh dan tidak suka berteman, ia kaku dan sulit berbaur. Itu sebabnya ia selalu berada di taman belakang dengan gitarnya dan membuat lagu. Meski jemarinya adalah jemari luar biasa karena mampu membuat pulpen menjadi hal yang sangat berarti dan bisa menghasilkan sebuah lagu atau membuat petikan gitar menjadi sebuah nada yang menyenangkan, jemari itu tidak akan dengan baik menyentuh jemari orang lain dan menambah jumlah orang yang menjadi temannya. Tidak akan—bahkan teman bernyanyinya sendiri pun mengakui bahwa Jihoon sangatlah sulit didekati.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tapi Soonyoung tetap menjadi seseorang yang memperhatikan Jihoon dari jauh tanpa berniat mendekatinya. Tetap menjadi seorang penggemar rahasia yang tidak peduli apakah baik atau buruk memperhatikan orang diam-diam.

Hingga suatu hari seseorang mengetuk ruang _dance_ , tempat Soonyoung biasa menghabiskan waktunya karena ia adalah ketua _club dance_ dan yang memegang kunci ruangan penuh cermin itu. Soonyoung mengerang malas karena tubuhnya terasa panas setelah bergerak terlalu banyak di hadapan cermin tadi, tapi ia tetap membuka pintu sebagai hitungan sopan santun dan berpikir mungkin saja orang itu ada urusan penting.

Soonyoung setengah terbelalak saat menyadari yang ada di hadapannya adalah Jihoon, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata kecil yang bulat dan bibir membentuk garis datar seolah tidak ada senyuman di sana. Ia mengangkat tangannya kaku sebagai maksud mengatakan 'halo' dan bibirnya pun tertarik pelan untuk sekedar membentuk lekukan tipis setelah itu.

"Hey," Soonyoung tersenyum lebih lebar, ia menatap Jihoon lewat mata sipitnya. "Ada apa, ya?"

Yang tengah berdiri itu menggaruk tengkuk, bingung. Ia menunduk dan menatap sepatunya meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik dari sepatu putihnya. Ia kembali mendongak saat menemukan kata apa yang harus ia katakan, ia menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tenangnya, "apa kau sibuk?"

Hampir saja Soonyoung terjungkal mendengar suara lembut yang Jihoon lontarkan, tapi ia mencoba mengontrol diri. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang beristirahat setelah menari tadi."

"Oh," Jihoon mengangguk paham, ia lalu menggumam permisi pada Soonyoung dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruang _dance_ , melewati tubuh yang lebih tinggi, dan lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan. Matanya menatapi cermin yang ada di mana mana, dirinya tertawa kecil saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ruangan ini menyenangkan."

Tidak, Soonyoung pikir senyuman dan tawa lembut dari Jihoon adalah khayal, ia nyaris gila membayangkannya. Tapi nyatanya Jihoon tidak melakukan itu dengan salah, ia sungguhan membuat ekspresi senang yang tulus. Soonyoung sendiri yang terpesona pada keindahan setinggi langit itu pun mendekat pada Jihoon setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Ia berdiri di sebelah Jihoon, "kenapa kemari? Aku pikir ruanganmu ada di ruang—"

"Musik. Iya, aku tahu. Aku tahu di mana ruanganku berada, lagipula di sini tidak ada _keyboard_ ataupun gitar, tentu ini bukan ruangku. Ini ruanganmu. Tapi apa aku tidak boleh ke sini?" Nada angkuh itu lolos dari bibir Jihoon, ia mengerling malas pada Soonyoung.

Yang dilempari pernyataan dingin itu tertawa dan tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk kecil menyadari bahwa yang ia ajak bicara adalah Lee Jihoon. "Kau benar, ini ruanganku. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di ruanganku. Kau boleh menari sepuasmu di sini."

Mereka bilang keindahan adalah milik Tuhan, apa itu berarti Jihoon sepenuhnya milik Tuhan? Apa memang tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki Jihoon selain Tuhan? Kalau begitu berarti kesempatan Soonyoung sangatlah tipis, 'kan? Tuhan bukan tandingan Soonyoung karena Tuhan adalah penciptanya. Soonyoung sendiri berpikir bahwa keindahan Jihoon memang tidak mungkin bisa dimiliki seseorang, karena Jihoon yang indah akan sangat sulit disentuh. Tidak ada yang mampu menyentuh kupu-kupu indah karena ia akan terbang menjauh atau yang menyentuhnya akan merusak sayapnya.

"A-akh!"

Suara pekikan dari tengah ruangan membuat Soonyoung spontan bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengedar dan menemukan sosok Jihoon tengah terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah menahan sakit. Soonyoung tentu saja panik, ia lalu berdiri dan mengampiri tubuh kecil Jihoon dengan ekspresi khawatir yang ketara. Ia tidak menemukan luka luar, jadi ia pikir Jihoon terkilir, hal itu juga diperjelas dengan Jihoon yang memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Biar aku sembuhkan," Soonyoung berniat menyentuh kaki Jihoon, tapi justru ditempis dengan kasar oleh yang terluka. Ia mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Jihoon tetap angkuh di saat tubuhnya terluka. "Kenapa?"

"Aku—bawa aku ke UKS saja."

"Tsk," ia berdecak pelan, mengabaikan Jihoon yang kesakitan ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Jihoon, menarik pelan kaki kecil itu dan mengurutnya perlahan setelah membuka sepatu sekalian kaos kakinya. Jihoon mengerang sakit tapi Soonyoung tahu itu tidak buruk. "Aku biasa melakukan ini asal kau tahu."

Yang tengah diurut kakinya itu hanya diam, ia memperhatikan tangan orang di hadapannya yang bergerak dengan baik di kakinya. Meski ia harus meringis sakit, kakinya terasa lebih baik setelah di perlakukan begitu. "Siapa namamu?" Jihoon bergumam pelan, ia menatap Soonyoung yang kini sudah selesai dengan kakinya yang terkilir.

"H-huh?"

"Namamu."

"Kau—tidak tahu?"

Jihoon menggeleng tanpa merasa bersalah, "siapa?"

"Kau pergi ke ruangan ini, mengatakan ingin di sini, tapi kau tidak tahu namaku?" Ia bertanya nyaris tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu," jawab Jihoon malas. "Siapa?"

Soonyoung menggeleng pelan sambil berdecak, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Kwon Soonyoung. Kau sendiri?"

Dengan malas-malasan Jihoon membalas uluran tangan Soonyoung, "Lee Jihoon."

"Senang mengenalmu, Jihoon-ah."

Sejak hari itu, Soonyoung bersyukur lelaki manis yang ia kagumi terkilir, dirinya sekarang jauh lebih dekat dengan Jihoon. Tidak pernah ada di bayangannya sebelumnya berada di dekat Jihoon bahkan berbicara dengannya meski dirinya adalah si ketua _club dance_ mengingat bagaimana orang itu, tapi nyatanya dirinya sekarang mampu membuat obrolan sederhana untuk menanyai kabar atau mungkin akan melakukan apa. Sungguhan sederhana, tapi itu berarti banyak bagi Soonyoung.

Antara diri Soonyoung dan Jihoon sekarang sudah membuat beberapa pertanyaan bagi siswa lain di sekolahnya, mereka berdua mulai terlihat akrab entah bagaimana. Soonyoung sering menemani Jihoon bahkan ikut bersenandung bersamanya saat berada di belakang sekolah, ia juga sesekali memberi saran untuk lirik yang tepat pada musik buatan Jihoon. Obrolan mereka bukan lagi sekedar saling menyapa atau bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan, semua berjalan lebih jauh seperti ajakan untuk pulang bersama atau membicarakan hal menyenangkan tentang kesukaan mereka. Meski Soonyoung menjadi yang lebih banyak bicara, Jihoon tidak keberatan untuk menanggapi dengan senyuman atau gumaman pelan.

Banyak yang berpikir mereka berdua memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman mengingat bagaiman Jihoon dan bagaimana Soonyoung, mereka jelas berbanding terbalik layaknya hitam dan putih, air dan api, atau langit dan bumi. Ada keangkuhan setinggi langit milik Jihoon dan semanak serendah bumi milik Soonyoung. Terlalu bertentangan, tapi fakta bahwa kutub yang berbeda justru akan bersatu membuat orang-orang berpikir mereka berdua sangatlah cocok.

Soonyoung tidak mengelak, tapi tidak juga mengiyakan. Ia meminta orang-orang tidak memikirkan bagaimana dan apa hubungannya dengan Jihoon, cukup dirinya seorang yang bertanya-tanya ada apa diantaranya dan Jihoon.

Kalau boleh jujur, Soonyoung sendiri memang tidak menyangka kenapa Jihoon begitu baik padanya. Padahal satu-satunya kebaikhatian yang ia lakukan pada Jihoon waktu itu hanya menyembuhkan kakinya yang terkilir, itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena bagi Soonyoung itu hanyalah hal kecil. Tidak ada hal besar yang pernah Soonyoung lakukan pada Jihoon, bahkan sebelumnya ia menyederhanakan perasaannya pada lelaki itu karena awalnya ia pikir rasa di hatinya tidak akan sampai pada Jihoon.

"Kau melamun," Jihoon memecah satu balon lamunan Soonyoung yang kini membuat yang dari tadi berpikir itu mengerjap dan menatap yang bersuara. Ia tertawa, menertawakan yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Senyuman kembali menghiasi bibir Soonyoung, ia mengelus pelan rambut jingga Jihoon dan menarik napas untuk bertanya, "apa kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku hari ini?"

"Itu—" Jihoon terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Soonyoung dengan mata kecilnya yang bulat, "—bukan ajakan kencan, 'kan?"

Soonyoung terhenyak, ia seketika kosong setelah mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari seorang Jihoon yang angkuh. Mulutnya terbuka dan kembali tertutup saat tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia gugup, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Aku tidak suka kencan," Jihoon mengimbuhi, matanya lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "Tapi kalau kau mau mentraktirku, aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak mungkin mengencani seseorang yang mengerikan, 'kan?"

"Mengerikan?"

"Ya," Soonyoung tertawa kecil, menertawakan bagaimana mata Jihoon melotot seolah mencoba mencari ruang lebih besar agar matanya bisa menatap dengan jelas. "Lee Jihoon 'kan dikenal sebagai seseorang yang galak, bisa-bisa aku diayuni gitar kalau berani mengencaninya."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, "aku tidak akan mengayunkan gitar, kali ini pukulanku sudah sekuat baja."

Sorenya begitu sekolah berakhir, Soonyoung sungguhan membawa Jihoon berjalan-jalan. Ia memberi Jihoon boncengan dengan motor _matic-_ nya yang berwarna biru tua itu dan membawa si mengerikan itu ke sebuah _café_. Soonyoung pikir _café_ adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu, apalagi ia akan melakukannya dengan Jihoon. Meski Jihoon mengatakan tidak suka kencan, setidaknya berada di _café_ berdua saja cukup manis untuk dikatakan kencan oleh batin Soonyoung.

"Aku suka pergi ke sini," ujar Soonyoung dengan senyuman lebarnya begitu sampai di sebuah _café_.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di sini murah, tapi enak."

Jihoon tertawa dan memukul lengan Soonyoung, "sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menikmati murahnya, hari ini aku ditraktir. Mungkin lain kali aku harus mencoba ke sini dan merasakan bagaimana murahnya."

"Jangan."

"Eoh?"

"Jangan menikmati murahnya," Soonyoung membuka pintu dan membawa masuk dirinya untuk menempati sebuah bangku yang masih kosong.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau terus mentraktirmu tiap kita ke sini."

Jihoon tahu itu gombalan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa wajahnya terasa memanas mendengar itu. Ia memandangi wajah Soonyoung yang ada di hadapannya setelah mendapatkan bangku, memperhatikan bagaimana ukiran dari Tuhan yang dibuat pada wajah Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum, tanpa sadar terkagum pada orang di hadapannya. Sejauh ini ia memang akrab dengan Soonyoung, akrab dengan seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Ya, Jihoon jatuh pada pandangan pertama saat dirinya melihat Soonyoung membuka pintu ruang _dance_ , melihat bagaimana wajah itu _blank_ dengan keringat membasahi kening dan menetes pada tepi wajahnya. Indah. Jihoon bersumpah itu adalah hal yang indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin membuat Soonyoung jatuh padanya, tapi ia terlalu kaku, ia juga ragu apakah Soonyoung bisa jatuh padanya atau tidak.

 _Tidak tahu kah kalian jika kalian sama-sama terjatuh?_

Pesanan mereka berdua datang beberapa menit setelah mereka memesan, terlihat dua cup minuman berisi olahan kopi dengan susu dan dua kue coklat yang masing-masing satu di hadapan mereka. Jihoon tersenyum manis setelah merasakan satu potong roti coklat di hadapannya, rasa manis khas coklat membuat hatinya jadi lebih senang.

"Kau suka coklat?" Tanya Soonyoung saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya menggumam kecil dengan senyuman senang melihat lelehan coklat dari dalam roti.

Yang ditanya mengangguk senang, "sangat."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil, ia mengelus pelan poni jingga Jihoon. "Lain kali kita ke sini lagi dan makan coklat lagi, aku yang traktir."

"Sungguh? Aku akan senang kalau memang seperti itu."

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari Jihoon dengan mata melengkungnya, Soonyoung berani bertaruh dengan apapun untuk hal itu. Ia terkagum dengan bagaimana Jihoon tersenyum manis hingga menimbulkan cekungan tipis pada kedua pipi bulat Jihoon, juga mata yang membentuk lengkungan seolah pelangi berpindah ke matanya. Ia begitu indah dan tanpa cela, rasanya begitu sakit karena Jihoon terlalu cantik.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di _café_ dengan mengobrol, membicarakan beberapa hal dan berpikir untuk membuat lagu dengan tarian adalah pilihan mereka. Jihoon tahu Soonyoung memiliki suara yang lumayan dan Soonyoung tahu Jihoon bisa menari cukup baik, jadi berpikir untuk melakukan duet bernyanyi dan menari tidak begitu buruk. Obrolan berakhir begitu Jihoon melihat langit mulai gelap dan beberapa kilap di langit, sudah ada hujan yang siap turun.

Mereka keluar setelah Soonyoung membayar. Soonyoung membawa motornya setelah Jihoon membonceng dan mulai mengendarai motornya menuju rumah Jihoon.

"Soonyoung, hati-hati," Jihoon berpesan saat perjalanan pulang itu.

.

Soonyoung terbangun di pagi hari dengan kepala setengah pusing, matanya mengedar menyadari tidak biasanya kamarnya gelap tanpa cahaya matahari menyorotnya. Tumben. Biasanya ibunya sudah membuka gorden dan cahaya matahari memaksanya untuk terbangun.

Ia melangkah perlahan, turun dari kasurnya dan meraih handuknya yang tergantung. Hari ini masih hari sekolah, ia tetap harus berangkat meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal dan malas.

Selesai mandi, ia mengenakan seragamnya. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya yang ada paca cermin, tersenyum puas dengan caranya berseragam yang sudah rapi. Ia lalu meraih tasnya dan melangkah turun, menemukan ibunya tengah membersihkan rumah dengan sapunya tanpa meliriknya.

" _Eomma_ , aku berangkat dulu!" Pamitnya setelah keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Pagi ini sekolahnya sudah lumayan ramai, ia sampai seperti ia tiba normalnya, tidak terlambat dan tidak terlalu pagi. Matanya mengedar dan mencari sosok Jihoon yang biasanya tengah duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk sambil memegang pulpen dan buku. Tapi Jihoon tidak ada, ia pikir mungkin si mungil itu sedang tidak memiliki inspirasi lagu dan membuatnya tetap tinggal di kelas daripada ke luar tanpa melakukan apapun.

Jihoon tidak ada di kelas, apa mungkin ia hari ini tidak masuk?

Soonyoung bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Jihoon dan apa yang membuat si mungil itu harus tidak berangkat. Tidak mungkin sakit, ia yakin kemarin Jihoon sehat-sehat saja setelah ia antar pulang. Tidak mungkin izin, sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas dan Jihoon pernah mengatakan dirinya tidak mungkin diizinkan orang tuanya mengirimkan surat tidak masuk karena sebuah acara yang memaksa ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran jika sudah masuk satu bulan sebelum ujian. Jadi, kemana sebenarnya Jihoon?

.

"Ke mana kau, Lee Jihoon?!" Suara di seberang sana membuat Jihoon menghela napas pelan, ia mendengus kecil setelah itu.

"Ke mana apanya?"

"Kau tidak ada di sekolah seharian ini, ke mana kau?"

Jihoon tertawa kecil namun dengan nada tidak menyenangkan, "aku di sekolah seharian ini, tahu!"

"Apa-apaan? Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Aku juga tidak melihatmu."

Orang di seberang terdengar mengeluarkan decakan kesal, ia memberi beberapa cibiran pada Jihoon yang menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Berhenti mencibir, aku mendengarmu."

"Baiklah," orang itu menghela napas pelan. "Sekarang apa maksudmu sampai memutuskan tidak berangkat?"

"Aku bilang aku berangkat."

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan sifat keras kepala Jihoon sekalipun itu orang terdekat Jihoon. Tidak ada. Karena Jihoon terlalu keras kepala dan pintar berdebat. Sekalipun memberi tahu Jihoon sesuatu, ia akan mengabaikan orang yang memberi tahu.

"Kalau begitu di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aish, iya, aku tidak berangkat."

.

Soonyoung menemukan Jihoon tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Seperti biasa, menyenandungkan lagu buatannya atau sekedar memetik senar gitar untuk membuat musik. Ia kembali berdecak kagum, mengagumi bagaimana sinar matahari membuat warna indah Jihoon makin jelas dan angin sepoi meniup rambut jingga Jihoon.

Jihoon terlihat begitu indah meski ia hanya melihat Jihoon dari jauh. Ya, Soonyoung tiba-tiba merasa ingin melihat Jihoon dari jauh lagi setelah banyak hari ia lewati bersama Jihoon dan membuatnya meninggalkan kebiasaan memperhatikan Jihoon lewat jendela.

.

"Kau sebenarnya berkhayal apa, huh?"

Yang mendapati pertanyaan itu tertawa kecil, "aku tidak pernah berkhayal."

"Kau jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini karena orang itu?"

"Orang itu?"

Yang tadi bertanya dan dalam posisi berdiri mengangguk, "kau tahu maksudku."

"Eum—mungkin."

.

Soonyoung mengerjap, ia tiba-tiba kehilangan sosok Jihoon yang tadi ada di bangku sana. Ia tidak menemukan Jihoon duduk dengan manis bersama angin sepoi yang asik membelai rambutnya. Aneh, ke mana ia pergi? Kenapa cepat sekali? Ia tadi tidak sedang berkhayal bahwa Jihoon di sana, 'kan?

 _Don't think of anything_

 _Don't say even a single word_

 _Just laugh with me_

Soonyoung mengerutkan kening, ia baru teringat kalau hari ini tidak ada Jihoon di kelasnya, Jihoon tidak berangkat. Lalu siapa yang ia perhatikan tadi? Khayalannya?

 _I still can't believe it_

 _All of these seem like a dream_

 _Don't try to dissapear_

Ia segera ke luar dari kelasnya, mendatangi tempat Jihoon tadi berada. Tapi sungguhan kosong, orang yang tadi ia perhatikan sungguhan tidak ada di situ.

 _Is it true? Is it true?_

 _You… you…_

 _It's too beautiful, so I'm afraid_

 _Untrue untrue_

 _You… you… you…_

Soonyoung mencari, mencoba menemukan di mana sosok Jihoon. Hanya saja—Soonyoung tidak juga sadar bahwa Jihoon yang ia lihat hanya bayangannya.

 _Will you stay by my side?_

 _Will you promise me?_

 _I'm afraid that if I let go of your hand_

 _you'll fly away, you'll shatter_

Soonyoung melangkah, membawa dirinya pergi ke tempat biasa Jihoon berada. Tetap saja yang ia cari tidak ia temukan.

 _Will you stop time?_

 _I'm afraid that if this moment passes,_

 _This might not have happened_

 _That I'll lose you_

Jadi… Jihoon sungguhan tidak berangkat. Tapi ke mana dia? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ia berniat mencari Jihoon di rumahnya dan bertanya kenapa si kecil itu tidak berangkat dan membuatnya harus berkeliling sekolah, mencari ke sana ke mari.

.

"Soonyoung-ah, aku—mencintaimu."

Soonyoung bertanya-tanya, kenapa Jihoon mengatakan itu sambil menangis? Apa yang salah?

"Jihoon—"

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar pelan, isakannya terdengat begitu memilukan bagi Soonyoung. Soonyoung pun mencoba meraih tubuh Jihoon dan memeluknya, tapi ia tidak sampai. Kenapa begini? Apa yang salah?

Jihoon terjatuh, menatap kosong pada tulisan yang menyakitkan di hadapannya.

.

 _ **Rest In Place**_

 _ **Kwon Soonyoung**_

.

 **Fin.**

.

 **Epilog**

Baru saja ponsel Jihoon berbunyi tanda pesan masuk, ia membacanya dan meneteskan air mata begitu saja setelah membaca isi pesan.

 _ **Soonyoung kecelakaan, Jihoon-ah.**_

Baru saja Soonyoung mengantarnya pulang, bagaimana bisa ia kecelakaan?

Baru saja ia melambai pada Soonyoung dan berteriak padanya agar hati-hati, mana mungkin ia sampai seceroboh itu?

"Tidak—"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

"—kau bahkan belum aku beri tahu perasaanku."

 _you're just like a butterfly_

 _try stealing it from afar, if you touch my hand I'll lose you_

 _the butterfly effect_

 _you shine within this pitch-black darkness_

 _your small hand motions, me who forgets reality at once_

 _like a breeze that gently caresses_

 _like lightly drifting dust_

 _you're there, but I can't touch you_

 _stop_

 _you're like a dream, to me you're butterfly high_

Soonyoung sungguhan sebuah kupu-kupu. Indah, tapi ketika jemarinya mencoba meraih Soonyoung, yang ia coba raih justru terbang menjauh.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Soonyoung-ah."

 **End.**

a/n:

Hei! Fiksi angst yang gagal sepertinya, ya? Eung—jadi tadi lagi dengerin lagu BTS – Butterfly dan tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu yang galau karena liriknya juga galau banget. Apalagi waktu ada bagian _**eobseo**_ itu. Aduh. Baper. Langsung ngebayangin rasanya kehilangan.

Fiksinya kerasa ngebingunginnya nggak? Aku pingin coba yang sedikit misterius macam MV BTS yang bikin aku mikir muter muter siapa yang meninggal—Jin dan yang lain galau sampe pada frustasi gitu, atau Jin meninggal duluan yang lain nyusul, atau Jin sebagai saksi perginya temen-temennya. Akhirnya aku buat aja fiksi ini macam Soonyoung yang nyari, padahal aslinya dia yang pergi….

Yep. Segitu aja sih… semoga suka lah. Makasih udah mau baca, kalau enggak keberatan mungkin bisa review? Danke!


End file.
